Between Near and Distance - Durch die Prärie
by Raimei10
Summary: Fortsetzung zu Between Near and Distance - Unter den Goldkiefern / Bonanza, Warnung: Inzest unter Halbbrüdern, Boys Love Adam x Joe Adam ist dazu angehalten eine Herde Rinder aus Arizona zu holen. Joe begleitet ihn dabei, welcher zuvor schon sein Herz erobert hat und im Geheimen mit ihm mehr teilt, als Brüder sollten. Endlich alleine... Nein, denn sie werden begleitet.


Nach drei Jahren kann ich endlich die Fortsetzung zu Between Near and Distance- Unter den Goldkiefern präsentieren.  
Durch die Prärie ist mein Lieblingskind und komme da ziemlich gut voran. Beenden werde ich es auf jeden Fall. Ich weiß nämlich genau wie es enden wird und im Grunde auch wie ich dahin komme. Wie oft ich Uploaden kann weiß ich noch nicht. Ich werde es in der Beschreibung dann noch vermerken.  
Es tut mir Leid dass es so lange gedauert hat, ich hoffe ihr lest es dennoch.  
Viel Spaß nun mit dem ersten Kapitel.

Eure Raimei

Kapitel 1

Die Sonne ging gerade unter und tauchte die Landschaft in einen roten Schein. Joe konnte von seinem Platz aus die ganze Ranch sehen. Und noch einiges mehr von ihrem Land. Er hatte sich an seinem Lieblingsplatz eingefunden. Direkt nahe dem Haupthaus gab es einen Pfad, der etwas den Berg hinaufführte und auf einem Plateau endete, von wo aus Joe nun hinabblickte. Cooch war nicht weit von ihm am grasen. Joe liebte den Platz hier so sehr, weil seine Mutter Marie hier immer mit ihm gerastet hatte. Marie war gestorben da war Joe gerade mal fünf Jahre alt gewesen. Und natürlich konnte ein Kleinkind noch keine großen Strecken laufen. Außerdem war man stets beruhigt gewesen, das Joe und Marie immer in der Nähe waren.

Dieser Platz hier trug so viele guten Erinnerungen mit sich. Es waren zu viele Gute, um die eine Schlechte mit Leichtigkeit zu überdecken. Vor gar nicht so langer Zeit hatten sie und auch ein paar Nachbarn, ein Tollwut Problem gehabt welches ihre Berglöwen befallen hatte. Dieses war nun überstanden, trotzdem hatten sie hier nahe diesem Plateau vor einer Höhle, noch drei tote Männer entdeckt. Opfer der Tollwut. Die Männer waren ihren Familien übergeben und aufrichtiges Beileid ausgesprochen worden.

Die Männer hatte Joe nicht gekannt. Wen er aber gekannt hatte, war ein sehr tüchtiger ihrer Mitarbeiter gewesen. Jeffrey Anderson hatten die Cartwrights direkt nach der Berglöwen Attacke aufgenommen und sich über Wochen um ihn gekümmert, hatten nicht gewusst das er ebenfalls von der Tollwut befallen worden war und waren sehr traurig über dessen Tot gewesen.

Dafür hatten sie Andersons Witwe und ihrem Sohn Unterschlupf gegeben. Emily und Matthew hatten natürlich zunächst den Tot des Familienvaters noch in den Knochen stecken, aber Joe und die anderen der Cartwrights lenkten beide ab und heiterten sie auf, sodass sich beide eigentlich schon ganz gut einleben konnten.

Aber gerade Emily merkte man an, dass sie doch gerne zu ihrer Familie wollte. Tatsächlich hatte sie noch Familie in Mercury, welches sich ebenfalls in Nevada befand, aber doch einige Meilen weit weg war. Das dauerte eine Weile bis man dort war. Und mit einer Weile waren gut und gerne ein oder zwei Wochen gemeint. Die Cartwrights hatten einige Projekte zeitgleich laufen.

Zum einen musste Adam nach Arizona reiten um von ihrem alten Nachbarn Isiah Edwards die originalen Papiere über ihre Rinder zu holen, die der fälschlicherweise bei seinem Umzug mitgenommen hatte. Anschließend musste der weiter nach Tempe in Arizona, wo er die Rinder einsammeln und mit einigen engagierten Cowboys, die bereits angeheuert waren, die Rinder nach Hause treiben sollte.

Alles war schon beschlossen, das Geld für die Rinder war bei der Bank schon abgeholt worden und nahm Adam dann mit, um den Verkäufer direkt bezahlen zu können.

Da war es doch sehr praktisch dass Mercury so ziemlich auf dem Weg lang. Da kam Adam quasi direkt durch. Die Route stand.

Und Joe dankte allen Göttern das Ben aus heiterem Himmel einfach beschlossen hatte, dass er mitreiten sollte. Weder Joe noch Adam hatten das vorgeschlagen, hatten es als einfach nicht als Möglichkeit betrachtet. Und jetzt war er fester Teil ihres Projekts.

Und ganz nebenbei konnten Adam und Joe ihre Beziehung so noch um einiges mehr vertiefen. Denn während die Berglöwen sie auf Trab gehalten hatten, hatte sich Joes und Adams Beziehung nicht nur verbessert, sie hatten sich sogar ineinander verliebt. Nach einigem hin und her hatte es dann auch Adams Kopf begriffen, das es okay war. Die Zweifel waren zerstreut und Joe genoss jede Sekunde die er mit seinem großen Bruder verbringen konnte, so ganz alleine. Natürlich war es Sünde. Es war Inzest und Joe war sich dem sehr wohl bewusst. Der Platz im Himmel war verwirkt. Aber er brannte lieber in der Hölle, als dem nicht nach zu gehen. Er hatte noch nie jemandem in seinem Leben so geliebt und dann war das auch noch der Mensch, der ihm sein ganzes Leben lang schon sehr nah gewesen war.

Joe lächelte bei den Gedanken an Adam und fuhr sich selbst mit dem Handrücken über die Lippen. Dann hakte er seine Daumen in seinen Revolvergürtel ein und streckte sich leicht. Man musste nur aufpassen und die Lücken in ihrem engen Zeitplan finden, dann ging das schon. Und da sie nun eh bald aufbrachen, würden sie sicherlich noch Zeit alleine finden. Emily und Matthew waren zwar dabei, trotzdem war Joe zuversichtlich. Immerhin waren sie auch nur für die Hälfte des Weges ihre Wegbegleiter. Danach waren Joe und Adam alleine. Den ganzen Weg bis Tucson.

Morgen brachen sie auf. Joe war hier nur hergekommen um noch einmal an seinem Lieblingsplatz entspannen zu können.

Einen neuen Planwagen hatten sie sich zugelegt um Matthew und Emily sicher nach Mercury zu bringen. Dort würde der Wagen dann bleiben. Zurück hatten sie ohnehin einen Wagen dabei, sodass ihre Viehtreiber auch versorgt werden mussten. Zwei waren überflüssig. Alle Vorbereitungen waren abgeschlossen. Alles war eingepackt worden. Jeder der Bescheid wissen musste war informiert. Sie brauchten nur noch aufbrechen. Den ganzen Weg hinter sich bringen und dann wiederkommen.

Joe hob nun den Kopf und schob seinen Hut etwas nach hinten, er sah wie die Sonne nun gänzlich unterging und hob einen Mundwinkel zu einem schiefen Lächeln an. Zeit Heim zu gehen und sich ins Bett zu legen, damit er morgen fitt war.

„Cooch, morgen geht es los", schmunzelte er und schlenderte zu seinem Paint. Er löste die Zügel vom Gestrüpp und schwang sich in den Sattel. Übermütig sprang der Schecke einen Satz nach vorne und wurde dann auch schon angetrieben, um den Pfad hinunter zu traben.

Bis zum Hauptgebäude war es nur ein Katzensprung und er ritt direkt zur Scheune, wo der Wagen schon fertig gepackt drin stand. Auch die Pferde die ihn ziehen sollten, waren in der Scheune untergebracht.

Und nun brachte Joe auch Cochise hinein, sattelte ihn ab, striegelte und fütterte ihn. Dann gab es noch einen liebevollen Klaps auf Cooch Po und ließ ihn nun futtern. Joe verließ die Scheune und schloss das Tor, damit sich keiner an dem Inhalt unerlaubt bedienen konnte.

Dann betrat er das Haupthaus und wurde direkt von heiterem Lachen begrüßt. Die ganze Familie saß zusammen und natürlich waren auch Emily und Matthew mit dabei. Der kleine Matthew saß mit Hoss am Boden und spielten wohl etwas gemeinsam. Emily und Ben spielten Dame, während Adam am Schreibtisch saß und wohl doch noch etwas Papierkram durch ging. Aber so vertieft schien der nicht zu sein, da er sofort aufsah und sanft lächelte, als er Joe sah. Der Blick ging Joe runter wie Öl und zwinkerte seinem großen Bruder zu, während er den Hut aufhing und den Revolver nun ablegte.

„Guten Abend", grüßte er trällernd und hüpfte über den spielenden Matthew rüber um dann schnurstracks zum Schreibtisch zu kommen. Neben Adam setzte er sich auf den Tisch. Etwas das Ben und Adam gleichermaßen nicht leiden konnten. Aber während Ben es aufgegeben hatte ihn zu ermahnen, weil es ja doch nichts brachte, hatte Adam das Gemecker eingestellt weil er es insgeheim doch genoss.

„Was machst du denn noch? Ich denke wir sind fertig", fragte er daher neugierig nach und schielte mal mit auf die Papiere. Irgendwie sah das ganz anders aus, als das Zeug was er die letzte Zeit auf diesem Schreibtisch gesehen hatte. So bunt und voller Zeichnungen.

„Pa und Hoss dekorieren um während wir weg sind. Das hier ist ein Plan nach dem die Arbeiter zu arbeiten haben. Ich habe mir die alten Pläne angesehen und aufgrund dessen, das ganze noch weiter optimiert. Deine Wünsche haben wir ja schon besprochen, und ich habe sie mit den von uns allen eingearbeitet. Und ich muss gestehen ohne Emilys Einsatz und ihrem guten Sinn für Farben und Formen, wäre das sicherlich nicht fertig geworden, ehe wir fahren." Adam hatte sich zurück gelehnt und spielte mit dem Füllfederhalter in der Hand herum, während er Joe lächelnd erklärte an was er da gesessen hatte.

Joe rutschte nun noch weiter auf den Tisch und drehte das Papierstück um, damit er es besser sehen konnte. Tatsächlich war das eine Anleitung untermalt mit vielen Zeichnungen was man wie haben wollte, in welchem Winkel, in welcher Machart, welcher Stoff und welche Farbe. Es war alles ganz genau bestimmt. Und er erinnerte sich auch, dass Emily das Chaos nicht hatte mit ansehen können, in dem sie ertrunken waren mit den ganzen Stofffetzen, Farb und Holzproben.

Sie hatte sich als Berater angeboten und war mit Kusshand angenommen worden. Ihr Sinn dafür war gut gewesen und hatte Adam effektiver helfen können, das Chaos aufzuräumen als Ben, Hoss oder er gekonnt hätten.

Die Arbeiten fingen erst später an, da waren sie schon weg. Und wenn es gut lief, dann kamen sie wieder und es war alles fertig. Alles wurde auch nicht geändert. Größtenteils die Teppiche, Tapeten und Vorhänge. Dann bekam Hop Sing noch eine neue Küche mit größerem Backofen und mehr Ablage Platz.

Joes und Adams Zimmer blieben wie sie waren, bis auf neue Gardinen.

„Wie findest du es?", fragte Adam dann noch, woraufhin Joe aufsah und sich sein großer Bruder wohl wieder vor gelehnt hatte, den Füllfederhalter gerade wieder weg legte und ihn fragend ansah. Ja wie sollte Joe das schon finden, er konnte da gar nicht so viel mit anfangen. Trotzdem sah er es sich noch mal an und blätterte durch die Papierbögen nun durch. Er hatte nun auch entdeckt, dass das ein ganzer Bogen mit Blättern war. Aber was er sah, gefiel ihm schon sehr. Adam konnte wirklich gut zeichnen. Und die Erklärungen in Text Form dazu ergaben, auch für den größten Trottel, sicherlich Sinn.

Joe nickte also und hob einen Mundwinkel zu einem schiefen Grinsen.

„Sieht gut aus." Die Blätter schob er wieder zurück zu Adam, welcher sie nun in eine Mappe schob und diese verschloss. Damit war das wohl erledigt und sein älterer Bruder konnte nun auch aufstehen, sowie ausgiebig strecken.

Das leise Knacken hörte Joe deutlich und grinste spitzbübisch zu Adam hoch, der darauf nur die Augen verengte.

Joe rutschte vom Tisch und sah nun hinüber zu Hoss und Matthew.

„Und ihr spielt Fort?", grinste er und kniete sich neben die beiden mehr oder weniger kleinen Kinder. Hoss hatte wohl ein Fort aus Holz gebaut und kleine Soldaten hinein gestellt. Sah ziemlich gut aus und so gut wie das aussah, glaubte er dann vielleicht doch eher, dass Adam da seine Finger mit drin gehabt hatte.

„Jawohl wir spielen Fort, kleiner Bruder", grinste Hoss sogleich und auch Matt der kleine fünfjährige Junge nickte sogleich. Die intensiven blauen Augen des Buben, leuchteten Joe vor lauter Freude an. Und nickte ebenfalls ganz eifrig.

„Hoss hat mir erklärt was die Soldaten tun und wir haben einen Überfall der Indianer vereitelt", erklärte Matt lachend. Joe lachte und strich mit einer Hand über Matts Schopf.

„Das habt ihr gut gemacht", lobte er grinsend und sah dem Spiel der beiden noch eine Weile zu.

Bis irgendwann Emily, die Mutter des Jungen, sich erhob und offenbar Ben das Dame Spiel verloren hatte. Ob aus Freundlichkeit konnte Joe nicht sagen.

„Matthew komm, wir wollen heute früh schlafen gehen", bat dessen Mutter und brachte tatsächlich den Jungen direkt zum aufstehen. „Morgen wird ein langer Tag", lächelte sie nun und nahm ihren Sohn auf den Arm.

Joe stand ebenfalls auf und ließ Hoss alles alleine wegräumen.

„Wir brechen früh auf, Mám, aber zu früh auch nicht. Und ohne sie fahren wir sowieso nicht. Es besteht kein Grund zur Sorge oder Eile", zwinkerte Joe freundlich. Emily neigte höflich und dankend den Kopf.

„Das weiß ich Little Joe. Ich verdanke euch allen schon so viel. Dass ihr mich wirklich nach Mercury bringt, das kann ich doch nie wieder gut machen." Das Thema hatten sie schon öfter gehabt. Und anstatt Joe, antwortete nun Adam, der nun neben Joe trat und ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte, dabei aber Emily ansah.

„Wir kommen durch Mercury eh durch Mrs. Anderson. Dann können wir sie auch genau so gut mitnehmen. Ist günstiger als die Postkutsche und schneller vermutlich auch. Es macht uns keine Umstände, Joe und ich werden durch sie kein Stück behindert."

Die gute Frau seufzte noch einmal, dann raffte sie ihren müden Sohn höher, drückte ihn an sich und nickte dann. „Ich bin nur so nervös", entschuldigte sie sich und sah direkt in zwei grinsende Gesichter. Adam und Joe grinsten sich an, dann zwinkerten sie sich gegenseitig zu.

„Das brauchen Sie nicht sein. Das ist bei weitem nicht das erste mal, dass wir diese Strecke reiten. Sie werden sehen, Sie sind eher in Mercury als Sie denken." Adam nahm seinen Arm von Joes Schulter und half Hoss beim wegräumen des Spielzeugs.

„Legen sie sich doch hin Mrs. Anderson. Matt schläft doch auch schon fast und morgen gehen wir alles ganz in Ruhe an", zwinkerte Joe und strich Matthew noch einmal sanft über die Wange, während der schon ganz müde kleine Äuglein hatte. Diesen Jungen hatte er auch sehr in sein Herz geschlossen, schade dass er bald außer Reichweite war. Aber zu ändern war es nicht. Schließlich begaben sich die beiden Gäste dann auch ins Gästezimmer und schon bald hörte man aus diesem nicht einen Mucks mehr. Joe, Adam, Hoss und Ben hatten noch ein wenig mit ein paar Vorbereitungen, für die morgige Abreise zu tun, aber dann gingen auch sie alle zu Bett.

Joe lag schon mindestens eine halbe Stunde mit offenen Augen im dunklen zwischen seinen Laken. Er war zwar müde, aber dennoch so richtig zur Ruhe kam er nicht. Adam fehlte ihm und es fiel ihm sehr schwer, nicht rüber in sein Zimmer zu gehen und einfach bei ihm zu schlafen. Aber genau dies hatte Adam ihm untersagt. Wenn sie wirklich zusammen sein wollten, mussten sie vorsichtig sein. Er war vorsichtig. Aber er sehnte sich auch nach ihm. Frustriert seufzte er und drehte sich auf die Seite. Der Blick ging aus dem offenen Fenster raus und betrachtete den sternenklaren Himmel. Der Anblick fesselte ihn so sehr, dass er nicht mitbekam wie sich jemand in sein Zimmer schlich und nun lautlos sich auf seine Bettkante setzte.

Er hatte diese Person wirklich nicht gehört, aber das senken der Matratze hinter ihm, fiel ihm dann doch auf. Verwundert drehte sich Joe um und grinste breit, als er Adam neben sich sitzen sah.

„Hey", hauchte er leise und legte eine Hand an Adams Wange. Der Ältere drehte den Kopf etwas und tupfte einen Kuss auf die Handinnenfläche des Jüngeren. „Hey", wurde leise zurück geflüstert und lächelte Joe leicht an.

„Leg dich zu mir", wisperte Joe sofort und sah den Zweifel ob das eine gute Idee war, sofort über Adams Gesicht huschen.

„Auch am letzten Abend kann noch einer uns erwischen, Joe", raunte Adam daher zurück und erteilte demjenigen den er liebte, sehr ungerne eine Abfuhr. Aber Joe gab nicht auf, er setzte sich auf und strich Adam durchs Haar, woraufhin der sich direkt entspannte und sich etwas in die Berührung hinein lehnte.

Sie sehnten sich beide nacheinander und das wussten sie auch beide. Schließlich seufzte der Ältere und gab auf. Er hob die Beine auf Joes Bett und robbte näher zu ihm ran, allerdings ging er nicht zu ihm unter die Decke. „Aber schlafen tue ich trotzdem in meinem Zimmer", erläuterte er direkt die Regeln und öffnete dann die Arme, in die Joe sich nur zu gerne rein lehnte und das Gesicht an die starke Brust schmiegte. Joe war es egal wie lang Adam blieb, die Hauptsache war, er war da. Zumindest sah er das jetzt noch so, wie es war wenn Adam wirklich rüber wollte sah er ja dann.

Derzeitig war Joe zufrieden damit sich an Adam schmiegen zu dürfen. Auch hob er eine Hand, um sie auf Adams Schlüsselbein zu legen und anschließend mit der Hand, langsam unter den Stoff dessen Schlafhemdes streicheln zu können. Er mochte es Adams feine weiche Haare an seinen Fingerspitzen kitzeln zu fühlen. Er empfand Adam sowieso als sehr männlich und irgendwie stand er darauf. Er hatte sich einfach verliebt, sie hatten sich einfach verliebt.

Sein verliebtes Herz tat dann einen kleinen Sprung, als man sein Kinn mit zwei Fingern anhob und ihre Lippen miteinander zu einem Kuss verschmolzen wurden. Schön langsam und diesmal gar nicht gierig. Man genoss einfach viel mehr den Moment. Es war sowieso sehr selten, dass sie es wagten in diesem Haus Zärtlichkeiten auszutauschen. Joe war sehr froh darüber, dass Adam seine Regeln ihm zu liebe, zumindest heute Abend, etwas lockerte. Und darum war es auch völlig in Ordnung für ihn, es bei einem langsamen und eher tiefen als verschlingenden Kuss zu belassen.

Nach einer ganzen Weile erst lösten sie sich auch erst wieder, lächelten sich kurz an und sahen dann zusammen aus dem geöffneten Fenster. Dabei war Joes Hand in Adams Nacken gerutscht, kraulte ihn dort. Adam hatte dafür einen Arm um Joes Hüfte gelegt und streichelte ihn sanft mit dem Daumen. Wie lang sie so da im halbliegen verbracht hatten, konnte Joe unmöglich sagen. Denn irgendwann war er eingeschlafen. Sobald Adam das bemerkte, legte er seinen Kleinen hin, deckte ihn zu, gab ihm einen letzten Kuss auf die Stirn und verließ sehr ungern dessen Zimmer, um in sein Eigenes zu gehen. Aber es war zu gefährlich.


End file.
